Various agricultural or other operations may result in residue covering a portion of the area addressed by the operation. In an agricultural setting, for example, residue may include straw, corn stalks, or various other types of plant material, which may be loose or attached to the ground to varying degrees. In order to maintain or clear the area, a rotary cutting implement may be used to cut the residue. Many rotary cutting implements, however, are unable to discharge the cut residue uniformly, resulting in windrows that can lead to increased weed formation, an uneven inclusion of decomposed material on the field, and are generally unsightly.